memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominic
“''No, fuck you, fuck you and your mysterious, brooding bullshit, this is the real world, that stupid-that stupid bullshit hurts people, real, living, breathing people with more heart and soul than you’ll ever know, in any damn lifetime. All those bullshit white people think that pessimistic, existentialist crap makes them enlightened, but the truly fucking enlightened people are the ones who know this world is fucking bullshit but enjoy themselves anyway. You don’t need some fucking purpose, you don’t need a grand reason for being alive. It takes a fucking grown up to make the best out of a shit world and still be smiling at the end of the day, even if it’s through tears. You think your pathetic backstory excuses you, whatever it is? She was fucking buried alive by someone she loved, but she still chose to love other people, to be as close to a good person as you can be down here, and not shut down, like you. That makes her stronger than you or anyone else down here, I don’t give a fuck what you, Branson, or the other Haints say. She was more than a fucking number, and for that, she’s better than any number down here.” — Dominic to Ten in Chapter 13: Ears (Roman’s Numeral) Dominic is a Revenant in the Mausoleum. He is a friend of Seven and Rodell. Background Dominic lived where there were islands, white sands, and beaches. Dominic had a mother and sister.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 48 Dominic went through long periods of time without eating, as well as running around.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 13 '' Appearance Dominic is described to have a youthful, dark handsome face. His dark hair is matted and unwashed, and his black mustache and thin beard are groomed.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 16 Personality Dominic is a sarcastic and humorous person.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 23 Dominic is friendly as seen when he visited Roman to keep him company.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 65 '' Dominic is shown to worry about his friends to the point where he will invade their space, such as when he was very close to Seven’s bed in the hospice. According to Seven, he was staring at her with “more focus than she’s ever seen him stare at anything.” He’s also shown to become flustered when he catches himself shouting and appearing worried, as shown with Seven.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 76 When dealing with grief, Dominic is shown to be angry and, according to Roman, not wanting to understand the situation. Dominic holds a grudge and is spiteful and lashing towards the person he deems to be at fault. Though, Dominic does hate his rage and how his voice sounds when he is angry. Dominic believes that the truly enlightened people are the ones who know the world is “bullshit,” but they “enjoy themselves anyway.” He does not believe you need a purpose or a grand reason for living. He also believes that it takes a grownup to “make the best out of a shit world and still be smiling at the end of the day, even if it’s through tears.” Dominic likes Roman because he finds it hard to dislike someone “who can’t bark, who can’t bite, who can’t give it, but can take it just fine.” He believes Roman’s a good person, but can be insensitive at times. Dominic has strong feelings towards Seven. He loves her laugh and appreciates the sound, despite thinking that it’s the “nastiest thing” he’s ever heard. When Dominic was pressuring Ten into letting him hearing Seven’s laughter, he reveals that it’s a selfish want and that it’s all he needs “for the rest of this wretched, pathetic existence.” He does not mind being laughed at by Seven. Dominic also believed that he and Seven were “so alike that he knew her thoughts, and she knew his.” He also has an incredible amount of respect for Seven, saying that she was a good person and stronger than Ten and everyone else. While Dominic does have strong negative feelings towards Ten, he claims that Ten “radiates pure sadness,” which makes him angry because he does not want to feel sympathy for Ten.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 75 '' Pulse Dominic’s Pulse produces knifes. His Pulse can “spit” a knife into his hand. The knife produced eventually liquefies and vanishes. Death While never explicitly stated, it can be assumed that Dominic’s death involved knives. Trivia * Dominic can speak Spanish. * Dominic is Dominican.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 55 * Dominic likes to think that his facial hair makes him appear older. * Dominic refers to the Necrologist position, supervisor-in-training, as “douchebag-in-training.” * Dominic only visited the library to drag Seven out of it. * Dominic and Seven play Casino together. * Dominic thinks that his nickname, Nick, is “a little too white.” * Dominic’s mother used to berate him for using a particular “nasty tone” in his voice. * Dominic envied and admired Seven’s ability to make good innuendos in Spanish and English. Quotes * (To Seven) “''Oh ''gracias a Dios! You-fucking gilipollas!” * “''Look at Twenty-Nine over there, the greasy ass with his hands down his pants right in front of everyone; if masturbation could kill a man, we’d have more dick-shaped Pulses in here.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor Chapter 57 * (To Roman) “''Hand me the chips and no one gets hurt.” * (To Roman) “''Shit. We shit. Everything shits, Roman. Everything shits.” * (To Ten) “''Strange. I want to stay. I love it here. No responsibility, no guilt, no shame, it’s great, isn’t it? You can do whatever the fuck you want and no one gives a fuck, right? And if they do, what are they gonna do, amirite? When you’re fucking invincible, anything they do to you is water off a whatever-the-fuck’s back, right?” * (To Ten) “''No, fuck you, fuck you and your mysterious, brooding bullshit, this is the real world, that stupid-that stupid bullshit hurts people, real, living, breathing people with more heart and soul than you’ll ever know, in any damn lifetime. All those bullshit white people think that pessimistic, existentialist crap makes them enlightened, but the truly fucking enlightened people are the ones who know this world is fucking bullshit but enjoy themselves anyway. You don’t need some fucking purpose, you don’t need a grand reason for being alive. It takes a fucking grown up to make the best out of a shit world and still be smiling at the end of the day, even if it’s through tears. You think your pathetic backstory excuses you, whatever it is? She was fucking buried alive by someone she loved, but she still chose to love other people, to be as close to a good person as you can be down here, and not shut down, like you. That makes her stronger than you or anyone else down here, I don’t give a fuck what you, Branson, or the other Haints say. She was more than a fucking number, and for that, she’s better than any number down here.” * (To Ten) “''It was like she was inhaling too hard and she was gonna spit snot. It was probably the nastiest thing I ever heard, but it was fucking awesome. I loved that stupid fucking laugh. Funny, how laughs are like that, the most beautiful ugly sound you’ll ever hear. No rhythm, nothing smooth or crafted about real laughter, but it’ll make your heart jump out a fifth story window. Let me hear it, you can’t appreciate it, you could never appreciate her for all that she is, but I can, and I needed it, I needed-do you understand, of course not-of course not-” * (To Ten) “''She’s calling me a drama queen, isn’t she? She’s laughing at me? That’s ok, I don’t mind being laughed at, not as long as she’s laughing, not as long as she’s smiling, but I’m selfish, I’m selfish, I want to hear it, I need to hear it, and that’s all I need, for the rest of this wretched, pathetic existence, that’s all I need, to hear, just one more time, come on, murderer, this is the least you could do for me, you know, the least''-” References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Male